Conventional devices that have one or more antennae (e.g., mobile phones) include an antenna tuner operatively coupled between a transmitter or receiver and the one or more antennae to improve power transfer between them by matching an impedance of the transmitter/receiver to a load impedance. The antenna tuner operates according to static tuning settings and codes that are pre-populated and established as factory settings, prior to the sale and use of the device. As such, the tuner codes established as factory settings of the device remain unchanged throughout the life and use of the device.
However, parameters affecting antenna tuning may vary and change based on the actual use of the device. In particular, the individual characteristics, behavioral characteristics and environmental characteristics that affect the device when in use are not accounted for in establishing the antenna tuner codes.